Hated
by rapancheese
Summary: Ranma always said that the Moko Takabisha was fueled by confidence, but what if he was lying...


Michael Gutin

* * *

Note: This is an altraverse that takes place around when Ranma first learns the Moko Takabisha.

* * *

Disclaimer: Characters property of Rumiko Takahashi. I merely attempt to emulate her wonderful work.

* * *

Hated

* * *

Part 1

Emotion

* * *

Three girls just stood there and gasped. What they had just heard was impossible. It simply couldn't be. To think that Ranma…that he…it was insane. Two years of experience laughed at the mere thought of it.

Flashback

"What do you mean, he lying" Shampoo asked her great-grandmother.

"Simple child, ki attacks take on properties of the emotion that creates them. A destructive attack like the Moko takabisha must be created by a negative emotion."

"But great-grandmother" Shampoo protested "Airen say that he use confidence."

The old woman suddenly looked worried and started muttering "He said that…but that means…no, him of all people…what could have…"

She seemed lost in though for a while, before quickly looking up, nothing but determination written oh her face.

"Shampoo, you must brink Ukyo and Akane here at once"  
Without waiting for a response, Cologne quickly left the Nekohanten and sough out Ranma, they had much to talk about.

Later that day

The girls were assembled back at the Nekohanten. They were sitting at a table, while Cologne paced impatiently. A bell was heard and the front door opened, standing there was Rnama.

"All right, what's this about Old Ghoul?"

Getting no immediate answer, Ranma took the time to look around, he spotted his three fiancés sitting at a table looking at him with a worried expression. Ranma started to get nervous

"Uh…what are you all doing here?"

He desperately hoped it wasn't something he did. He couldn't think of anything that would have made them mad, but then, he rarely did. Cologne interrupted his thoughts with a quite voice

"Ranma, I heard about your Moko Takabisha"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Ranma" she said slowly "I know you're lying about what emotion you used"

Ranma paled at this, but he still tried to deny it "What are you talking about you Old…"

"Save it!" Cologne snapped. "I know exactly what emotion you are using, it has to stop Ranma, but first, you must face your problem. Tell your fiancés what it is you are really using or I will!"

Ranma took a deep breath and tried to collect himself and figure out what he was going to say.

"Cologne is right." He said quietly. "I don't use confidence, actually I use…kinda the opposite." The girls pondered this.

Ukyo spoke up, "You mean self-doubt Ranma?"

Ranma sighed, this would be easy. "Not exactly…see, when you're confident, it means you feel good about yourself."

He paused, waiting to see if they had figured it out. Akane spoke up "So you…you…"

Ranma hung his head "The power of the Mouko Takabashi is created by my own self-loathing."

As soon as those words left his mouth, he ran off as fast as he could.

end flashback

Cologne watched the girls as the just sat there, gazing at the spot where Ranma had been. They sat there for an entire minute, trying to cope without this…insanity. Finally, Akane broke the silence

"He...I don't get it…why would he?"

Cologne grew angry at this, she hit Akane on the head with her stick.

"Idiot girl!"

Akane rubbed at the growing lump on her head,

"What was that for?"

"Don't you get it?" Cologne hissed.

"Get what?" Akane growled, now just as angry as Cologne.

"Stupid girl! You don't see? This is mostly because of they way YOU treat him!"

All anger faded from Akane's face, and was replaced by guild

"But he…I…how?" she asked.

"Just think about it! Ranma is a world-class martial artist. He has won every challenge he has faced. He has people that love and care for him." Cologne paused "But, there is one person close to him, one person, who always insults him. She calls him a freak and an idiot and a pervert, and doesn't think twice about expressing how she feels with violence."

"But I…"

"But you what?"

"Why does he…"

"Why does he care what you think? How thick can you get? The man who killed a god for you also cares what you think. I wonder why?" Cologne said, more than a little sarcastically.

"You mean he…"

"We're wasting too much time already! The exhaust from the ki attack amplifies the emotion that it draws it's energy from, Ranma is in danger!"

Shampoo and Ukyo both jumped in at this and exclaimed "We'll cheer Ranma up!"

Cologne shook her had sadly.

"No, great-grandaughter, Ukyo, it has to be Akane. She is the cause of all this, I can see now that it's her opinion that Ranma cares about. She has to be the one to fix this, unless you really mean all those insults you say Akane?"

Akane shook her head and took of as fast as she could, she didn't know for certain where Ranma was, but she had a pretty good idea.

Authors notes: Don't worry guys, I'm not going to have Ranma kill himself. You'll see, this is all just to get Ranma and Akane together, yup, since I'm a heartless bastard, I see no better way to do bring them closer then pain and hate. But it'll spawn love, you'll see, you'll all see! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
